


Добро пожаловать в капкан

by passionario



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crossover, M/M, every fandom need hp!au, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:04:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но прежде всех других занятий, даже сильнее квиддича, Мэттью занимало дело о чёрном пушистом коте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать в капкан

**Author's Note:**

> текст написан на фб-2014 для команды Кассандры Клэр по ещё не вышедшему циклу "Последние Часы" (часть героев фигурирует в рассказе "Наследник полуночи" Хроник Бейна), действие разворачивается в 1901 году; автора вдохновил арт Кассандры Джин (◕‿◕✿)

Идти в Хогсмид Джеймс отказался, хотя Мэттью и Люси долго его уговаривали. Даже Корделия что-то робко пробормотала, но это скорее настроило Джеймса против похода в деревню ещё больше — Корделия его изрядно смущала. Все пять лет их знакомства влюблённость Корделии заставляла Джеймса прятаться от неё по углам, что было довольно неудобно, учитывая, что Корделия была лучшей подругой сестры Джеймса, Люси, и они всюду ходили вдвоём.   
Хорошо хоть, они были на разных факультетах.   
В итоге в Хогсмид они пошли без Джеймса, зато с Кристофером Лайтвудом — кажется, Люси было просто жизненно необходимо кого-то опекать, будь то брат или чудаковатый кузен. Но если Джеймса задевало то, что его дразнили и задирали, что Кристофер вечно был слишком увлечён своими мыслями, чтобы заметить что-то, кроме нового выпуска какого-нибудь журнала о зельях или прочей ерунде. 

— Зря Джейми не пошёл, — расстроенно заметила Люси на обратной дороге. — Мы даже никого не встретили сегодня.   
Мэттью только тихо усмехнулся. На самом деле они встретили, просто девочки в это время были в «Сладком королевстве», а Кристофер остался в лавке с ингредиентами для зелий. Мэттью прятал руки в карманах мантии, чтобы Люси, упаси Мерлин, не заметила его сбитые костяшки. Кожу слегка саднило, но у него в спальне под матрасом была припрятана баночка с зельями, что он утянул в медицинском крыле у госпожи Лосс.   
Корделия о чём-то тихо переговаривалась с Люси, но Мэттью не вслушивался; к тому же, часто он плохо понимал, что говорила Корделия. Семья Карстейрсов долгое время жила на Востоке, и до десяти лет Корделия по большей части говорила на французском и фарси. Её английские звуки были слишком сильно искажены тягучестью и напевностью детских лет, проведённых в чужих странах. Люси же превосходно говорила по-французски (как и Джеймс, упорно скрывающий это от Корделии), поэтому их разговоры для посторонних зачастую казались полной тарабарщиной.  
— Схожу поискать Джейми, — махнул рукой Мэттью, когда они дошли до замка. Кристофер уже брёл в сторону Хаффлпаффа; иногда Мэттью не понимал, как Кристофер с его блестящими мозгами туда попал — а потом Кристофер налетал на стены, задумавшись, падал на лестницах, и Мэттью заново вспоминал.   
Люси обняла его на прощанье, взяла Корделию под руку, и они ушли в гостиную, а Мэттью, поразмыслив с минуту, направился прочь из замка.

Он нашёл Джеймса на берегу озера — тот сидел на склоненным над водой стволе ивы и бросал камешки в воду. Форменная мантия была небрежно брошена на одну из ветвей, а из оставленной на траве сумки высыпались перья и исписанные убористым почерком Джеймса листы. Присев на корточки, Мэттью аккуратно сложил всё обратно в сумку, а потом забрался на дерево к Джеймсу и легко толкнул его в плечо; ушедший в свои мысли Джеймс часто напоминал ему Кристофера своей полной неспособностью замечать весь остальной мир.   
— Вы уже вернулись? — Джеймс подвинулся, перебросил одну ногу через ствол ивы, словно сидел на лошади.  
— Ага. Зря ты не пошёл.   
Джеймс пристально посмотрел ему в лицо, а потом цепко ухватил за запястье и подтянул к себе руку Мэттью.   
— Зря? — ядовито переспросил он, изучая ссадины.   
— Да брось, было весело. Я победил.   
— Ты всегда побеждаешь, Мэтт. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня у тебя были неприятности. Сколько раз ты брал в медицинском крыле мази? — Джеймс отпустил его руку и завозился, шаря по своим карманам. Заботливый и скучный Джеймс; порой он напоминал Мэттью мать — но Джеймса, пожалуй, Мэттью любил больше.   
— Да там их столько, что госпожа Лосс даже не заметит, что чего-то нет, — фыркнул он.   
Джеймс недовольно покачал головой, извлёк из нагрудного кармана небольшую жестяную коробочку и открыл её; Мэттью уловил знакомый травяной запах заживляющей мази. Мать часто сетовала, что Мэттью не такой, каким был его старший брат Чарльз.   
О, Чарльз, гордость семьи. Староста школы, лучший ученик, сейчас он проходил стажировку в Министерстве Магии, и не в каком-то захудалом отделе, а сразу в суде Визенгамота. Честь, которой удостаивались немногие в его возрасте — и вся прочая чепуха, которую Мэттью считал смертельно скучной.   
Мэттью хотел летать и играть в квиддич всю жизнь. Мать считала это детским увлечением, а отец был слишком занят своими научными исследованиями. Порой Мэттью казалось, что их с Кристофером перепутали при рождении (даже несмотря на то, что они родились в разные месяцы). Старшую сестру Кристофера можно было назвать какой угодно, но только не скучной. Судя по последним письмам родителей, а также статьям в «Пророке» Анна Лайтвуд отплыла в Америку после какого-то возмутительного скандала («Пророк»), связанного с её попыткой узаконить отношения с любимой женщиной (письмо Джеймса от отца, который был братом миссис Лайтвуд).   
Джеймс обработал его ссадины, а потом засунул баночку в карман брюк. Иногда Мэттью хотелось указать ему на то, что, храни Джеймс всё всегда в одном месте, не нужно было бы искать каждый раз. Но заботливо суетящийся Джеймс был таким милым, а царапины не доставляли Мэттью так уж много неудобств.   
— Пойдём обратно в замок, скоро ужин, — Мэттью спрыгнул с дерева, подобрал сумку Джеймса и повесил её себе на плечо. 

На самом деле, никто из них не мог понять, почему дразнили именно Джеймса — на всех факультетах хватало всевозможных родственников Эрондейлов, даже на Слизерине, и, казалось бы, это должно сделать прочих детей лояльнее. Но детская логика жестока и не поддаётся пониманию. С тех пор, как Джеймс впервые сел в «Хогвартс-Экспресс», его донимали насмешками и злыми издёвками. Сплетничали о его матери, чьё происхождение было окутано тайной, дразнили Джеймса за золотые глаза, за то, что он был тихий и молчаливый, словно тень.   
До Хогвартса Мэттью не считал Джеймса своим другом — а после ему казалось, что они были рядом всегда. Они были знакомы, потому что их семьи дружили, но в тот день в поезде только появление Чарльза спасло обидчиков Джеймса от драки с Мэттью.   
Чарльз был послушный и унылый. Он превращал жизнь Мэттью в Хогвартсе в ад своими нравоучениями, соблюдением всех правил. Когда брат выпустился, Мэттью утащил Джеймса в Хогсмид вместо уроков, и они наелись там сладостей так, что потом Джеймсу стало плохо.   
Учителя надеялись на то, что Джеймс будет оказывать на Мэттью хорошее влияние — Мэттью и правда прогуливал уроки реже, чем мог бы. Джеймс просто бесцеремонно тащил его за собой на занятия. Мэттью сдавал экзамены с грехом пополам, потому что Джеймс давал ему свои записи. Джеймс и Люси писали за него большую часть сочинений, пока Мэттью пропадал на квиддичном стадионе с командой.   
А может ему всё прощали, потому что Мэттью выиграл все свои матчи.   
В общем, пока ему не запрещали играть в квиддич, а Джеймс продолжал быть рядом, жизнь казалась Мэттью отличной штукой.

На первое Рождество в Хогвартсе отец, взяв с Мэттью честное слово, что он никому не расскажет, подарил ему мантию-невидимку. О ней знал только Джеймс, потому что Джеймс не был никем. Джеймс был Джеймсом. Он никогда не был против побродить ночью по замку, если Мэттью соглашался сходить в Запретную секцию библиотеки. Скрывшись вместе под мантией, они пробирались в другие гостиные, чтобы оставлять многочисленным кузенам подарки на дни рождения — ведь так было куда интереснее, чем отправлять сов.   
Люди, считавшие, будто Джеймсу не место на Гриффиндоре, просто не знали, как весело с ним смотреть на звёзды с Астрономической башни, а рассказы Джеймса были куда интереснее тех, что Мэттью краем уха слышал на уроках.   
Всё стало ещё лучше, когда на четвёртом курсе они нашли Выручай-комнату.  
— Отец рассказывал мне о ней, — пробормотал Джеймс, когда они оказались там впервые.   
— Твой отец рассказывает столько историй, что невозможно верить во все. Но здорово, что эта оказалась не выдумкой, — Мэттью скинул мантию-невидимку и повесил её на спинку кресла. — Как думаешь, сколько ещё людей знают об этом месте?   
— Отец рассказывал истории нам всем, — фыркнул Джеймс. — Все мы знаем. Другое дело, кто находил её до этого.   
Весь четвёртый курс это было их тайное место, о котором никто не знал. 

Сейчас заканчивался пятый — они уже сдали все экзамены, погода была просто отличной, и через пару дней им предстояло весёлой толпой отправиться в поместье Эрондейлов в Йоркшире. Как будто Мэттью было мало постоянного общения с бесконечными кузенами и кузинами в школе; хорошо, что они были на разных факультетах. Он, Джеймс, Люси и Корделия учились на Гриффиндоре, Кристофер — на Хаффлпаффе, Чарльз закончил Рейвенкло. Старший брат Корделии, Аластер, вообще учился не в Англии; кажется, его недавно назначили управляющим Гринготтса где-то в Азии — это Мэттью знал, потому что Чарльз и Аластер были лучшими друзьями.   
В целом, он любил всех своих родных — кроме, разве что, Грейс Блэкторн. Родители Грейс погибли, и её забрала к себе тётка Кристофера, Татьяна Блэкторн. Грейс, наполовину вейла, была слишком высокомерна и тщеславна, и Мэттью предпочёл бы общаться с жабами в саду — только не с ней.   
— Мэтт, — позвал Джеймс. — Ты чего?  
Мэттью дёрнулся, споткнулся о ковёр и упал на сундук с одеждой.   
— Вот чёрт, — проворчал он, неловко поднимаясь. Отшибленный бок противно ныл; впрочем, падать с метлы было куда хуже.   
Джеймс легко пробежался пальцами по его бокам; он научился находить трещины в рёбрах ещё на втором курсе, когда Мэттью упал с метлы в первый раз.   
— Мазь ещё осталась? — спросил он, наконец. Мэттью мотнул головой; он уже собрал вещи и не хотел перерывать всё в поисках заветных баночек.   
— Ты что-то хотел?   
— Дитер Моргенштерн вчера уехал домой. Пойдём гулять? — Джеймс смахнул чёлку с глаз.   
Мэттью не стал говорить, что ему не сложно лишний раз наподдать пинка под напыщенный зад Моргенштерна. Впрочем, Джеймс итак это знал; просто он не любил, когда Мэттью лез драться из-за него.  
Той же ночью Мэттью решил побродить по Хогвартсу последний раз в этом году. Когда он выходил из гостиной Гриффиндора, мимо прошмыгнул пушистый чёрный кот и растворился в темноте прежде, чем Мэттью успел понять, что это было.   
Ни у кого на Гриффиндоре не было такого кота. Может, он случайно забрёл с других факультетов?

Через неделю, когда они уже гостили у Эрондейлов, Мэттью вновь увидел этого кота — чёрной стрелой тот промчался в высокой траве и скрылся за сараем. Это здорово начинало походить на начало приключения, и Мэттью поспешил найти Джеймса и рассказать тому обо всём.   
Найти Джеймса в доме, где они провели детство, оказалось сложнее, чем в Хогвартсе. В итоге он нашёлся в глубине сада: дремал в гамаке, а на его животе лежала раскрытая книга. Очки съехали на кончик носа, делая его несерьёзным, и Мэттью осторожно снял их с Джеймса, забрал книгу и отнёс в беседку.   
— Мы должны узнать, кому принадлежит чёрный кот, — объявил Мэттью, когда Джеймс проснулся.   
— Прости? — недоумённо моргнул Джеймс и потёр тыльной стороной ладони глаза.   
— В Хогвартсе он выскочил из нашей гостиной, но тогда я решил, что он забрёл с другого факультета. А сегодня я видел его во дворе.   
— Ты уверен, что это тот же самый? — Джеймс взъерошил свои и без того лохматые кудри. Мэттью нравились его волосы, они были словно чёрное облако, а золотые глаза Джеймса солнцем выглядывали из-под чёлки. Самого Мэттью стригли коротко, мать была непреклонна — после совершеннолетия как угодно, а до того момента — как я скажу.   
Иногда Мэттью думал, что она слишком сильно заботится о магическом мире и репутации, их отце — и в последнюю очередь о них с Чарльзом.   
— Допустим.   
Джеймс вылез из гамака и потянулся. Он был в домашних штанах, закатанных до колен, и майке. Тот вид, что миссис Блэкторн недовольно называла плебейским — мать Джеймса вечно недовольно поджимала на это губы и разрешала детям ходить так, как им удобно.   
— Ты, — сказал вдруг Мэттью, — похож на этого кота. — Джеймс вздрогнул, а Мэттью только рассмеялся и обнял его за плечи одной рукой. — Ладно, пошли смотреть на всех ваших дворовых котов. 

К вечеру они отловили каждого кота в поместье, но ни один не оказался с точки зрения Мэттью достаточно чёрным и пушистым.   
— Вот видишь, — торжественно объявил Мэттью Джеймсу, который уже откровенно клевал носом. — Это дело о таинственном коте!  
— Ты просто начитался «Шерлока Холмса» в папиной библиотеке, — проворчал Джеймс. Мэттью только фыркнул; он прекрасно знал, что Джеймс любит книги Конан Дойла не меньше его.  
Они спали в одной комнате — поместье, обычно просторное, становилось тесным, когда туда съезжались четыре семьи, и ведь это ещё не все приехали — на днях ждали Чарльза из Лондона, Аластер должен был приехать к концу месяца. Татьяна Блэкторн в этом году вновь рассорилась с дядей Гидеоном и отказалась приезжать — лето без Грейс, Мэттью был готов плясать от радости.   
Джеймс заснул, казалось, ещё когда они подходили к комнате — он сбросил одежду и нырнул под одеяло, отвернувшись к стене; до Мэттью донеслось тихое умиротворённое сопение. Сам же он промаялся ещё с час, а потом прокрался на кухню, нашёл в шкафу коробку печенья, графин молока и устроился читать у свечи.   
Мэттью отказывался признаваться даже себе, но в глубине души он надеялся, что непонятный чёрный кот вылезет: ведь ночью всё странное должно как-то проявлять себя.   
Но всё закончилось тем, что его нашёл дядя Уилл, отец Джеймса, и позвал поболтать в гостиной. Мэттью любил слушать его истории: книги по сравнению с ними казались скучными и совершенно неинтересными. Порой Мэттью было интересно, действительно ли с дядей Уиллом всё это происходило, или эти истории он сочинял для детей вместо сказок. Миссис Эрондейл — строгую мать Джеймса называть «тётей» у Мэттью язык не поворачивался — только смеялась и добавляла в истории мужа больше подробностей.   
Если они и были придуманными, то они хорошо над ними размышляли, решил для себя Мэттью. Ему хотелось таких же приключений, на самом деле. Только с Джеймсом. 

Утром они весёлой толпой отправились на рыбалку: девочки катались на лодке вместе с отцом Мэттью, малыши купались на мелководье, Джеймс дремал на берегу в тени деревьев под тихое чтение матери, а Мэттью действительно ловил рыбу вместе с дядей Уиллом.   
Ему нравилось, что Эрондейлы редко пользуются магией — видимо это было как-то связанно с происхождением миссис Эрондейл. Они жили почти как обычные люди; конечно, для каких-то вещей пользовались палочками, но довольно редко.   
— Зато если моя палочка потеряется или будет сломана, я не пропаду, — пожал плечами дядя Уилл на расспросы Мэттью. — Родители вырастили меня без магии, и до Хогвартса я ничего не знал о волшебных палочках и всех таких вещах. Моя мать была магглом, знаешь ли.   
Мэттью не знал. Он видел портреты бабушки и дедушки Джеймса и Люси в гостиной поместья, но самих их — никогда. Миссис Эрондейл обмолвилась, что они погибли при нападении тёмных магов, и это было причиной, по которой дядя Уилл стал аврором.   
Учись Мэттью чуть лучше, то тоже мечтал бы об аврорской мантии; но небо манило его куда больше. 

После обеда, который готовили из пойманной рыбы, Мэттью уговорил Джеймса полетать. Обычно тот соглашался неохотно, но в этот раз был как будто бы даже рад предложению.  
— А когда приедут Аластор, Чарльз и прочие — мы можем даже устроить небольшой матч! — смеялся вечером Мэттью.   
Небо затягивало тяжёлыми тучами, и быстро темнело; наверняка ночью будет гроза. Мэттью терпеть не мог всевозможные осадки, кроме снега — ведь тогда можно играть в снежки и строить крепости. А вот Джеймс обожал дожди и ливни — он забирался на подоконники, кутался в плед и читал. Уговорить его заняться чем-то ещё в такие моменты было невозможно; может, Мэттью поэтому и не любил такую погоду.  
— Если ты сможешь уговорить их заняться чем-то таким легкомысленным, как квиддич, — возражал Джеймс.  
Мэттью только безмятежно улыбался.  
Чарльз играл в квиддич в школе — из него был отличный вратарь, и это было тем, что немного мирило Мэттью с осознанием того факта, что его старший брат — унылый зануда, просиживающий дни в Министерстве. Как будто их семье было недостаточно одного Министра Магии. 

Лето было любимым временем Мэттью — оно тянулось долго, но, когда заканчивалось, казалось, что только вчера они садились на поезд, чтобы отправиться домой. Это завораживало; иногда Мэттью мечтал о хроновороте, чтобы разгадать эту тайну. Наверняка у отца было несколько в лаборатории — не могло не быть, он собирал у себя все странные механизмы, которые только существовали, и в магическом мире, и в мире магглов.   
Мэттью не успел заметить, когда июнь перешёл в июль — но они уже праздновали день рождения Аластера, что был десятого июля. Он даже не запомнил, когда приехали Чарльз и Аластер — просто однажды за завтраком их стало чуть больше.   
Ему нравились летние дни, то неспешные и ленивые, то суматошные и наполненные криками. Они ходили в поход и нашли руины — дядя Уилл заявил, что те наверняка остались ещё с римских поселений. Мэттью откопал в земле кривоватую монету и страшно ей гордился. Через пару дней это место уже было окружено городком из палаток — магглы, занимающиеся древностями, стеклись со всего королевства, а Мэттью страшно злился, что не успел найти там чего-то более значимого. Меч, думал он, был бы отличным сувениром. 

Но прежде всех других занятий, даже сильнее квиддича, Мэттью занимало дело о чёрном пушистом коте. Он начинал тихо ненавидеть это животное: то и дело Мэттью видел его издалека, но каждый раз котяра удирал, стоило Мэттью приблизиться. Он чуял его с расстояния в несколько футов — замечал даже под мантией-невидимкой.   
Кажется, Джеймс уже считал, что Мэттью просто выдумал кота — сам он его ни разу не видел.  
— Может, это Люси шутит? — предлагал Джеймс.   
— Но ей нельзя колдовать вне школы, — ворчал Мэттью в ответ.   
— Ты сказал, что видел кота ещё в школе. Может, это какое-то избирательное проклятье. Ты же знаешь Люси.   
Мэттью только отмахивался. Поймать кота было уже делом чести — поймать и притащить к Джеймсу, чтобы тот перестал в нём сомневаться. Недоверие сильно задевало Мэттью, злость бурлила внутри как зелье — какое-нибудь мерзкое варево с отвратительным запахом, какие любил задавать им профессор де Куинси.  
Иногда Мэттью просто хотелось, чтобы Джеймса никто не замечал. Тогда он был бы целиком его, не возился со всеми, когда начинались контрольные и проверочные работы, не занимался с девчонками со всех курсов вечерами в библиотеке.  
Это же был Джеймс. Они были рядом с первого курса почти всё время, и порой Мэттью даже казалось, что они читают мысли друг друга. Оттого и недоверие воспринималось столь болезненно.

Первое августа — эту дату Мэттью запомнил. Первые числа всегда легко запоминать — начало начал. Но этот день был особенным — день, когда Мэттью поймал кота. Ну, почти.   
Он качался в гамаке и дремал, разморенный тёплым солнцем. Когда ему на грудь приземлилось что-то тяжёлое, Мэттью удивлённо дёрнулся, пытаясь вылезти из гамака, а после понял, что это был кот — острые когти впивались в кожу Мэттью сквозь ткань рубашки. Он протянул было к нему руки, но тот зашипел и спрыгнул на землю, метнувшись в кусты. Разумеется, пока Мэттью сумел вылезти и броситься в погоню, кота и след простыл.   
Но теперь Мэттью был уверен в том, что кот настоящий — мелкие царапины на груди саднили, на рубашке остались следы капель крови. Никакие заклинания так не сделают. Он гордо продемонстрировал царапины Джеймсу, на что тот только тихо вздохнул, нашёл в секретере баночку с мазью и осторожно обработал все следы.   
Его пальцы были очень тёплыми и нежными — это у Мэттью ладони загрубели от постоянных тренировок. Мэттью поймал себя на желании прижаться к этим заботливым рукам губами, обнять Джеймса и никуда не отпускать.   
Если честно, он не видел в этом ничего странного — ведь это был Джеймс.

Мать и отец не жили с ними постоянно в Йоркшире, то приезжали, то уезжали — да и то, отец тут же мчался в небольшую лабораторию, что для него оборудовал дядя Уилл.   
— Проще выделить Генри угол, чем потом перестраивать гостевые комнаты, — смеялся он, отмахиваясь от жалоб матери на то, что это семейный отдых и нужно проводить время вместе, а не с угрозой взорвать дом.   
— Помнишь, три года назад ты пыталась вытащить его из лаборатории, а потом его порошок помог аврорам задержать шайку тёмных магов? — говорил дядя Уилл, и мать недовольно поджимала губы, признавая его правоту.  
Семейное время — это звучало дико для Мэттью. Он не привык к своим родителям, с детства порученный Чарльзу, няне и самому себе. Он любил их — они были его родителями. Он не чувствовал себя чужим, как часто бывает с детьми, родителям которых не хватает времени на своих детей.   
Мэттью просто был крайне самостоятельным — даже чересчур, по мнению многих профессоров и старших родственников.   
Мнение взрослых редко волнует пятнадцатилетних мальчишек.   
В середине августа, когда родители вновь приехали на неделю, ему ещё дважды удалось — почти — поймать кота. Один раз тот подошёл совсем близко, потёрся о ноги Мэттью, но стоило тому присесть, и кот бросился прочь, скрывшись в саду. Второй раз кот даже позволил себя почесать и удостоил Мэттью довольным мурлыканьем, но в руки не дался: зашипел, саданул лапой и был таков.  
Перевязывая руку Мэттью, Джеймс ворчал, что стоит бросить эти глупые поиски. Проще завести обычного кота, говорил он, ласкового и послушного, или же сову. День рождения Мэттью приходился на тридцатое августа, и мать как раз предлагала подарить ему его собственную — обычно Мэттью просил у Джеймса и Люси послать письмо с их филином. Мэттью на предложение только отмахнулся и попросил новую метлу.   
— Я не хочу мучить животное тем, что ему достался такой хозяин, как я, — рассмеялся он в ответ на недоумение Люси. 

В последний день перед отъездом родителей Мэттью потерял Джеймса — после обеда тот словно сквозь землю провалился. Мэттью сперва казалось, будто он слышал, что они с Люси отправились к родственникам со стороны дяди Уилла. Люси вернулась вечером — вместе с Корделией они ездили в соседний городок: заказывали платья, ели мороженое и делали вид, что они обычные девчонки.  
У Люси здесь были даже приятели среди магглов. Мэттью родился и вырос в семье чистокровных волшебников, в родовом поместье, надёжно укрытом от людей. Ему было интересно, чем жили магглы — но его любопытство вполне удовлетворяли рассказы дяди Уилла.  
Поиски Джеймса — это было то, в чём Мэттью считался ведущим специалистом, но сегодняшний вечер был провалом. Мэттью оббегал все комнаты, заглянул в каждый угол библиотеки: друг как сквозь землю провалился.  
Случись что-то действительно важное — родители Джеймса ведь сказали бы ему? Успокаивая себя этой мыслью, Мэттью вернулся обратно в их комнату, скинул одежду и уже почти забрался под одеяло — но заметил нежданного гостя и замер у кровати, боясь его спугнуть.  
Проклятущий чёрный кот, не дававший ему покоя последние недели, бессовестно дрых в постели Мэттью, закрыв наглую морду пушистым хвостом.  
— Зараза, — еле слышно пробормотал Мэттью. Он тихо дошёл до шкафа, вытащил плед и, стараясь делать как можно меньше движений, устроился рядом. Чувствуя себя слишком усталым, чтобы караулить кота после поисков Джеймса, Мэттью закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.   
Утром, конечно, кота и след простыл — зато Джеймс был на месте. 

Кот совершенно обнаглел: теперь он мог прийти посреди ночи, забраться Мэттью под руку и уютно тарахтеть так до тех пор, пока Мэттью не засыпал обратно. Иногда кот даже разрешал себя гладить; Мэттью расстраивался, что у него нет фотокамеры, чтобы хотя бы запечатлеть кота — тот как назло выбирал такое время, когда Джеймса не было рядом, или же он спал, замотавшись в одеяло с головой.   
Когда Мэттью просыпался, кот успевал смыться с места преступления — а может он и вовсе уходил, стоило Мэттью провалиться в сон обратно. 

В день своего рождения Мэттью проснулся с первыми петухами; рядом что-то приятно грело бок — ночи уже были прохладными, и Мэттью сонно подумал, что кот решил сделать ему подарок — или просто привык. Он уже хотел было его погладить, когда понял, что это не кот.  
— Привет, — тихо пробормотал Джеймс, пытаясь отодвинуться. Мэттью — почти машинально — одной рукой обнял его за талию, не давая сбежать.   
— Как ты здесь оказался, — прошептал он. Отчего-то ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то понял, что они уже проснулись.   
Это было особенное утро; за окном ещё было темно, но два маленьких солнца прятались от Мэттью за чересчур длинной чёлкой. Он отвёл волосы от лица Джеймса, но тот отвернул голову, избегая взгляда.   
— Джейми, — позвал Мэттью.   
— Я думал, ты догадаешься, — вдруг сдавленно ответил Джеймс. — Но ты... А потом всё зашло как-то слишком далеко, и я просто не мог заставить себя рассказать тебе.   
— Джейми, о чём ты?   
Джеймс вздохнул и немного повернулся — и вместо него в руках Мэттью лежал чёрный пушистый кот. В первое мгновение Мэттью просто потерял дар речи, а потом подпрыгнул на кровати так, что чуть с неё не свалился, а кот метнулся в сторону и забрался под одеяло, оставив снаружи пушистый хвост.  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — прошипел Мэттью. — Почему ты не рассказал мне сразу? Мерлин, Джейми, я же твой друг!   
Кот — Джеймс — осторожно вылез из-под одеяла, подошёл к нему и сел рядом. Его глаза были зеленовато-золотистыми — цвет более естественный, чем настоящие глаза Джеймса, надо же. Мэттью протянул руку и зарылся пальцами в тёплый мех — Джеймс, Мерлин, это же Джеймс! Мех у него был мягкий, такой, что не хотелось убирать руки; осмелев, Мэттью принялся почёсывать Джеймса обеими руками — тот довольно урчал и не сводил с Мэттью взгляда.   
Стоило Мэттью остановиться, Джеймс превратился обратно и сел напротив, подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Он выглядел подавленным, несчастным и виноватым — настолько, что Мэттью мгновенно перестал на него злиться.   
Он вообще не умел долго злиться.   
— Когда ты научился? — спросил Мэттью. Ему хотелось попросить Джеймса снова стать котом, чтобы он мог сгрести его в охапку, залезть под одеяло и греться там, пока толпа родственников не разбудит их официально с кучей поздравлений. Но для этого у них ещё будет время.  
— Тренировался весь год. Когда ты был на тренировках... Ох, Мэтт, прости. С днём рождения, — Джеймс наконец-то посмотрел ему в глаза — солнце взошло, согрев Мэттью куда лучше одеяла. 

Мэттью улыбнулся и, поддавшись порыву, обнял Джеймса; они не удержали равновесия — Джеймс упал на спину, Мэттью сверху, отчаянно сдерживая рвущийся наружу смех. В соседней комнате спали девочки — наверняка готовые бежать и таскать его за уши, стоит им заподозрить, что Мэттью проснулся.   
— Джейми, я тебя люблю, — Мэттью обхватил лицо Джеймса ладонями и наклонился так низко, что они ударились лбами.   
— Я тебя тоже, — легко ответил Джеймс. Его волосы щекотали Мэттью лицо.  
— Нет, кажется, я правда тебя люблю, — ему снова стало смешно.   
Мэттью никогда не думал, как это будет, но Джеймс поцеловал его первым — осторожно и даже испуганно. Хорошо, что ему некуда бежать, подумал Мэттью. Сердце билось тяжело и гулко, словно церковный колокол.  
— Мэтт, — пробормотал Джеймс, зажмуриваясь. Он не отталкивал его, и Мэттью знал, что Джеймсу не страшно — он просто стесняется. Радость пьянила голову не хуже того вина, что они стащили пару дней назад, и даже руки дрожали точно так же — но от предвкушения.   
Это всё было очень бестолково и нелепо, если подумать, ведь они даже не умели целоваться нормально.  
Мэттью нравилось, что от Джеймса пахнет сушёными травами и мылом, нравилось, как он цепляется за его плечи, не то притягивая ближе, не то пытаясь отодвинуться — но Мэттью был сильнее и не собирался отпускать.

Мэттью казалось, что он идёт с вершины высокой башни по спиральной лестнице; чем ниже он спускался, тем уже становилось пространство и тем темнее было вокруг. Мэттью начинал идти всё быстрее и быстрее — и вот он уже бежал, подхлёстываемый смутными желаниями, которых сам не понимал.  
Он прикасался к Джеймсу, не думая над тем, что делает — Мэттью просто было интересно. Он целовал шею и ключицы, забирался руками под майку и водил руками по коже — интересно, у девчонок она такая же нежная?   
Облизнув губы, Мэттью скользнул рукой за пояс пижамных штанов Джеймса, обхватил член, — Джеймс издал какой-то невнятный жалобный звук — не то всхлип, не то стон, — и попытался уйти от прикосновений.  
— Тише, — прошептал Мэттью, целуя его в губы. Лицо Джеймса пылало, а глаза сияли золотом — почти под цвета родного факультета.   
— Не надо, — сдавленно пробормотал Джеймс, вцепившись в запястье Мэттью.   
— Сегодня мой день рождения. Пожалуйста, — попросил Мэттью.   
Джеймс закусил губу, но ничего не ответил — тогда Мэттью вновь начал его целовать: щёки, скулы, лоб, зажмуренные веки. Постепенно Джеймс расслаблялся, и Мэттью, осторожно высвободив руку из чужих пальцев, потянул вниз пижамные штаны. Джеймс отвернул голову, пряча лицо в смятом одеяле, когда Мэттью вновь сжал его член и осторожно двинул рукой. Со своего места Мэттью видел, как Джеймс кусал губы, которые становились от этого ярко-алыми — не удержавшись, Мэттью потянулся вперёд и поцеловал его в угол рта. Ему отчаянно понравилось целовать Джеймса, везде.  
— Мэтт, — простонал Джеймс, когда Мэттью начал двигать рукой быстрее. Джеймс вдруг выгнулся, прижимаясь к Мэттью теснее; член в руке Мэттью обмяк, а пальцы залило тёплое и вязкое.   
Смех всё-таки прорвался из Мэттью, тихий и счастливый. Он отодвинулся, лёг на бок, не отводя взгляда от Джеймса — тот тяжело дышал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Сквозь румянец на его щеках проступали бледные пятна, а мокрая чёлка липла ко лбу.   
— Ты такой красивый, — улыбнулся Мэттью. — И ты, и кот, — бездумно добавил он.

Неожиданно Джеймс засмеялся. Протянув руку, он переплёл их пальцы, и Мэттью понял, что плачет.


End file.
